


when i first saw you

by minhohoho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age up a lil, Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone except Minho & Jisung are briefly mentioned, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, unexpected encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhohoho/pseuds/minhohoho
Summary: Is this how it feels to fall in love at first sight?Or how Jisung ended up in a stranger's room.





	when i first saw you

All Jisung wanted to do on this Friday night was to stay in bed and watch YouTube videos until he fell asleep.

 

But here he is now, squeezed between Felix and Seungmin in the backseat of a taxi with Hyunjin at the passenger seat in front.

  


“It'll be a fun night out Jisungie!” they said as they persuaded (read: _dragged_ ) him off his bed to get dressed and head to Felix’s boyfriend’s place for a “gathering”. “It's not a party, Jisung. There's no alcohol,” Felix had explained when Jisung said why a gathering when it's a huge group of people coming together to hang out in a house. What more a house where a group of final year students lived together. There's bound to be alcohol and loud music and lots of people. Jisung cringes internally because one, he doesn't do well with alcohol (he tried beer once, a year ago when Seungmin - the youngest in their group - turned 21, and hated it, not to mention what it did to him, but that's a story for another time) and two, he doesn't like huge crowds.

 

The four of them were all going to turn 22 this year and neither like the taste alcohol so they should be safe at this “gathering”. He still had doubts about the no alcohol part but when Seungmin tugged his arm and asked him nicely to come along (since when was Seungmin nice to him), Jisung just couldn't say no to the younger.

 

“Promise me you all won't leave me alone once we step foot into Changbin and his housemates’ place later.” The other three nodded and assured him they wouldn't.

 

He took their word for it and got dressed, missing out the mischievous glint in Felix’s eyes and the subtle high five Hyunjin and Seungmin shared.

 

One night out wouldn't hurt anyone right?

  


He honestly can't trust those little shits anymore.

 

When they reached the house, Hyunjin paid the taxi driver and thanked the guy before they filed out of the taxi one by one. It was a quarter past 7 and the sun had already set, the evening breeze welcoming them.

 

Felix was the first to reach the front door, which was opened by Changbin who pulled him in for a kiss without even greeting each other. The kiss was probably the greeting itself to be honest. After their kiss, Changbin leaned in for a peck and tugged Felix towards him, arm on the younger's lower back, welcoming him into the house. Both smiling dumbly in love at each other. Hyunjin and Seungmin giggled at the sight, both holding each other’s hands, hidden in Hyunjin’s hoodie pocket. Jisung only rolled his eyes and followed them into the house.

 

They had all met Changbin when Felix introduced him to them. Actually, before meeting Changbin in person they already knew him because Felix had talked about him 24/7. It was like he had to share everything he knew and did with Changbin with them, if not he'd combust in feelings keeping them to himself.

 

Jisung was the last to enter the house and he loses the other three (almost) instantly. He hears a familiar accented “Ay mate!” from where he was standing, crossing out that it's not Felix's voice, was it Chris or Chan something. Another Australian Felix had met through Changbin, probably one of the housemates. Jisung walks down hallway and enters the living room. There are people on the couch, on the floor, talking, laughing and even singing. All these happening with music blasting from the pair of stereo speakers by the TV.

 

Jisung scans the room for Seungmin and Hyunjin because he has given up on latching onto Felix. He frowns to himself when he doesn't see them around so he makes his way to the kitchen to grab a drink. It's going to be too overwhelming for Jisung soon so he's already thinking of leaving at any second. But first he's going to get himself a drink. Water, juice or a coke. Maybe some food.

 

As he enters the kitchen area, he thinks he caught a glimpse of Seungmin pulling Hyunjin out the other entrance. Jisung sighs and then laughs to himself because he knows they're probably going to go somewhere and make out or something. Those two are attached to the hip wherever and whenever they're around each other anyways. All over each other to be exact. Jisung is already immune to it after growing up with them and they're his best friends after all.

 

The kitchen is not busy at all, people come in to get drinks, some food and leave. Jisung goes to the ice box on the counter and pulls out a can of coke for himself before opening it for a sip. The coldness of the carbonated drink satisfied his thirst he didn't know he had.

 

He decides to sit on top of one of the vacant counters, placing the can down beside him. About an arm's length away he sees a plate of cake, cheesecake specifically and he thanked god silently to bless whoever placed those there. Jisung pulls the plate closer to him, glancing around to see if anyone was watching him.

 

No one was looking at him, what more noticed his presence in the kitchen.

 

Jisung pops a couple of cheesecakes that were cut into bite size cubes into his mouth, content with the taste and texture of them hitting his palate. He hummed in happiness and decided that he's going to take this plate of cheesecake and hide somewhere to finish it while waiting for his friends. He doubt they'd be done anytime soon anyway.

 

Popping one last cube into his mouth, he jumps off the counter, throws away his finished can of coke and grabs a new one.

 

A new unopened can of coke in one hand and a plate of cheesecake cubes in another, he scouts for a suitable place to past time.

 

The house was a double storey house, after walking through the whole ground floor, it seems the bedrooms are all on the second floor. Everyone would probably be downstairs so no one would mind if he were to sneak into one of the bedrooms to kill time for like maybe an hour or two?

 

Jisung knows it's bad manners to enter bedrooms which weren't his, what more a stranger’s bedroom. He wouldn't want anyone to enter his own bedroom as well. But currently, those thoughts are out of the way because he's low-key desperate to escape from people downstairs.

 

He sneaks up the staircase to the second floor and spots four doors. He tries to evaluate the owner of the bedrooms by looking at what is pasted on their doors. There are no names but it all varies, from lyric sheets, to some small family pictures and to one that had a small faint ‘B❤L’ engraved. Jisung goes to the fourth and final door and is greeted with pictures of two orange cats and he coos at them.

 

How bad can a person who loves cats be right?

 

Jisung decides this is the room he'll go into and knocks it softly, just in case there's someone inside.

 

No reply.

 

Jisung takes it as a sign for him to enter, so he does, tucking the can of coke under his arm while he uses his free hand to turn the door knob.

 

The room has pastel blue walls, lighted up by the lamp of the desk, walls pretty bare except for a couple of photo frames on the other side of the room. He places the coke and cheesecakes on top of the drawer by the door.

 

Jisung decides maybe he'll sit on the floor by the bed, where there's lots of space and he can lean on the wall.

 

As he walks towards it, someone comes out from the bathroom. A towel wrapped around the waist, another smaller towel slightly covering the person's head blocking said person’s vision.

 

Jisung’s jaw drops, his eyes almost doubling in size wide open because he didn't expect anyone to be in the room. What more a guy in a towel.

 

In his defense, he knocked the door before entering and there wasn't any sound coming from the bathroom. He doesn't realise he was staring until the other person in the room looked up and took the towel off his head, revealing his face, expression mirroring his own.

  


Minho had returned home late from the dance studio and all he wanted to do was shower and sleep. But no. His other housemates had planned to host a party on this Friday night and he had totally forgotten about it until he got back few hours ago. They told him to freshen up and come back down to enjoy the night but Minho being Minho would rather stay in his room.

 

So that's what he did. He put his things away and took a shower that was satisfying after a whole day of classes and dancing. He had already planned out on how he was going to spend his Friday night - sleep. Just sleep.

 

But somehow when he came out of the toilet, he suddenly forgot about everything as he sees someone, a stranger in front of him when he took off the towel on his head. In his own room.

 

Usually people would have self-defense instincts when they suddenly see someone they don't know, especially in their own room. But all that came to Minho’s mind was _oh god he's cute_.

 

Honestly, he wanted to smack himself internally but who could blame him though. The guy in front of him, was really _really_ cute.

 

Now the other was staring not so subtly at Minho, his mouth agape due to surprise and eyes wide-open. Minho wanted to walk across the room to the stranger just to pinch his cheeks.

  


Jisung didn't realise he had zoned out and was staring at the other guy who had just came out from the bathroom until he was inches away from the other's face.

 

Minho had started walking towards Jisung and waved his hand in front of the other in attempt to get his attention but it didn't work. So he continued until he stood in front of Jisung, lowering himself a little to be at the same eye level. _Oh cute, he's shorter than me by just a little bit._

 

“Hello?” Minho tried once again.

 

Jisung snapped out of it and stumbled back a little, caught off guard with the close proximity with the stranger. The owner of the room perhaps.

 

He loses his balance a little and almost falls backwards on his back but then he feels an arm around his waist, holding him in place.

 

He doesn't fall down because Minho had caught him before he did. And now Jisung was looking up into those eyes that were looking at him, filled with concern and maybe he saw a flicker of amusement as well.

 

They're both not sure how long they were in the position. Minho holding Jisung halfway in the air by the waist, Jisung clutching onto Minho’s bare arms for support and the only thing that surrounds them is the silence in the room accompanied by the faint noise coming from downstairs.

 

Jisung briefly registers the smell of fresh scent filling up his nose before he realises that he's in the arms of a guy, who had just taken a shower. With _only_ a towel wrapped around his waist.

 

Jisung turns his head to look away, cheeks tinted in light pink before Minho let him go. They both straighten up themselves and were looking away before turning their heads at the same time, eyes meeting again. This time they maintained eye contact for a few seconds before bursting into laughter and smiled at each other. Both amused with what happened.

 

“So, I'm Minho,” Minho extends his hand out for Jisung to shake and he does. “I'm one of the housemates here.”

 

“Ah, I'm Jisung,” Jisung was still holding onto Minho's hand from the handshake earlier. “Felix’s best friend who got dragged here,” Jisung added chuckling, receiving a smile from Minho.

 

Not really wanting to let go of Minho’s warm and comfortable hand enveloping his. But he does anyway.

 

Minho clears his throat, “So um, I gotta change.. then we can talk?” pointing to the closet behind him.

 

“Ah um yeah sorry, I'll leave the room,” Jisung replied and turned around on his heels, about to step forward when a hand grabs his arms.

 

He turns his head and sees Minho combing through his still damp hair a little, “You can just face the wall or something, we're both guys anyways.”

 

The sight caught Jisung's breath away, forgetting to breathe a little  and he closes his eyes and walks towards the wall where he was originally headed to.

 

“Damn Jisung, could you be anymore obvious?” Jisung mumbled under his breath, his eyes still shut closed.

 

Shaking off the image from his head, he opens his eyes slowly only to be met with a mirror in front of him. Who else did he see in the reflection in the mirror? Minho. Facing in his direction, holding hoodie in his hands about to put it on.

 

Minho was about to pull the hoodie over his head when he sees Jisung looking at him in the mirror so he smirks and winks, sending Jisung’s heart into overdrive and beating faster than ever. Jisung looked down on the floor in embarrassment of getting caught and his cheeks were tinted a shade of pink. _Shit, calm down Han Jisung._ Unconsciously bringing his right hand over his heart, he can feel its heartbeat loud and clear.

 

“Hey Jisung, I'm done,” Minho tapped Jisung’s shoulder. “You okay?” smiling at the Jisung who was praying that his tinted cheeks weren't so obvious now.

 

“Yeah I'm alright,” Jisung assured him.

 

Jisung explained how he ended up in Minho’s room, from how his friends tricked him, to him getting cheesecake and coke then looking for a room to hide in. He tells the story animatedly with gestures and expressions that Minho watches and enjoys silently. They’re both seated on Minho's bed at some point without realising.

 

At the mentioned of cheesecake Minho perked up, “Oh cheesecake?”

 

Jisung nodded excitedly and got off the bed to retrieve the plate of cheesecakes and coke he brought up earlier.

 

“Is it alright to eat on...your bed?” Jisung questioned at he stood by the foot of the bed. “Yeah, sure why not.” Minho patted the spot beside him on the bed.

 

“Ah! This is the cheesecake I bought earlier! I told Chan hyung to not take it out and serve it cause I bought it for myself,” Minho sighed and shook his head. Chan never listened to him anyways, this wasn't new to him. “I'll tell Woojin hyung to smack him later.”

 

Jisung was listening to Minho and was about to pop a piece of the cheesecake onto his mouth, “Minho hyung, I'm sorry I ate so much of it earlier, I didn't know,” Jisung frowned a little. His cheeks drooping along as his lips curved downwards.

 

“Nah, it's alright. Share the can of coke with me then it's all good haha I'm so thirsty and I honestly don't want to do down right now,” Minho said before leaning back onto the piles of pillows. “I’m glad you found the cheesecake and came up into my room,” he added.

 

Jisung’s face lighted up immediately and he continued eating. After having a couple cubes for himself, he reaches out one to Minho, “Hyung say ah~ eat some together with me.”

 

Minho blinks a few times, glancing at the cheesecake in front of him, Jisung’s pretty slender hands, Jisung smiling at him, cheeks stuffed with the cheesecake he was still munching on.

 

_Is this how it feels to fall in love at first sight?_

 

Minho contemplates to take the piece from Jisung’s hand himself but instead he opens his mouth and let's Jisung feed him. A satisfied grin on Jisung’s face.

 

“It's really good! You have to show me where you bought this from,” the younger said after finishing up the cheesecake in his mouth. “I really really really love cheesecake, you can't even imagine it.”

 

“Me too, Jisung. I love cheesecake too.” Minho replied him. _I would love to take you out for a date and we can have cheesecakes together._ He mused to himself, a smile slowly forming on his face.

 

They both spend the next few hours talking, finishing up the cake and getting to know each other more. It felt like they had known each other for years and they clicked so easily and so fast. Like they were meant for each other.

 

Both exchanged numbers somewhere in the middle of their conversations. Minho saying he'll take Jisung out to the cheesecake place. Only realising it sounded like he was being too direct and fast asking Jisung out for a date and got worried about his words. But Jisung either didn't realise or he tried to hide his excitedness because he just nodded happily, “I'd love too!”

 

(Let's be real, it's probably the latter.)

 

When it was nearing midnight, they were both doing their own things, Jisung on his phone and Minho on his laptop. Both were leaning back onto the piles of pillows, shoulders touching and a comfortable silence surrounding the both of them.

 

It was nice. Something new for the both of them.

 

When Minho was done checking his emails he glanced to his left and realised Jisung had fallen asleep on his shoulder. The younger must've been tired from classes and had fallen asleep.

 

Minho shut the lid of his laptop and slowly placed it on his other side, careful not to move too much and wake Jisung up.

 

He thought of texting Chan and the others that if Jisung’s friends were looking for him, he's with Minho but he decided not to. They'd probably come looking for them both anyways.

 

Minho pulled up the blanket and covered them both before taking another glance at the sleeping person beside him.

 

Minho's eyes flickered from Jisung’s eyes, to his nose, cheeks and finally landing on his lips. He really shouldn't be tempted to kiss the other already but he couldn't help it.

 

But he doesn't.

 

Because he's respectful as his parents had always thought him to be, so he moves some strands of fringe away from Jisung's eyes before closing his own eyes, head leaning back comfortably and letting sleep take him to dreamland.

 

A little past 2AM is when Chan opened Minho’s door slowly, knowing the other hates it when people barge into his room loudly. Chan’s head popped through the door, follow by Woojin and Changbin’s head above his. The three of them smiling at the sight in front of them.

 

Minho and Jisung had moved from sitting up position to lying down, both cuddled closely and facing each other. Minho’s arm slung protectively over Jisung’s waist.

 

“Let me just get a picture,” Chan whispered before tip toeing close enough to get a picture. He softly high fived the other two before they closed the door to leave the two sleeping undisturbed.

  


**[ '00s ]**

 

 **jinnie** _10:34pm_

jisungie where are you

 

 **minnie** _10:35pm_

hyunjin is worried

 

 **lix** _12:13am_

did you go home?

we left already

 

 **jinnie** _12:15am_

you have the key so

see you home

 

 **minnie** _12:16am_

^

 

 **lix** _2:11am_

[ image attached ]

SO this is why you didn't reply to any of us ;)

I got this from changbin hyung

 

 **jinnie** _2:16am_

omg that's minho hyung

I know him!!

from dance club

 

 **minnie** _2.18am_

ooo

 

 **lix** _2:22am_

you got some explaining to do jisung ;))

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
